


The Lazarus Project

by Lumivarjo



Series: NeuWerld [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivarjo/pseuds/Lumivarjo
Summary: Death was only the beginning. Dr. Luca Halliwell's life became untouchable after an experiment for Morningstar Technologies known as The Lazarus Project went wrong. The company seeks answers, he seeks mortality.[Mature themes, violence, nothing you wouldn't find on television. Tags not used as each chapter will vary.]





	The Lazarus Project

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based on an RP done with a very good friend of mine who has given me permission to publicize it in this form. Each major character has an actor to represent them and each will be updated as characters are introduced.
> 
> Dr. Luca Halliwell: David Bowie, late 90's to early 2000's (See: The Hunger, Jump They Say)

It's funny, life. So revered yet so elusive in its meaning. What little time we have here, we spend wondering what little we have left, how we might spend it, prolong it, or even end it. Science has come so far since the dawn of intelligent man, and I use intelligent loosely. We can live for over a century thanks to modern medicine, cure diseases thought incurable. We outdo nature at her own game. Though I still don't know why. Humanity, for all its history, is obsessed with the now. The living. Though this lifespan given unto us by technology and medicine has made us so much more fascinated by death. There may only be one way someone can be born, but I can tell you thousands of ways someone can die. Science, however, science isn't content with man meeting its end. Not at all.

 

\--"Input?"

\--"Ready."

\--"Output?"

\--"Clear to go, Dr. Halliwell."

\--"All connections completely secure?"

\--"Final checks are in progress."

 

You see, accidents are one of life's little misfortunes. Something preventable but wholly inescapable. Floods, fires, electrocution, we can't stop them from happening no matter how hard we try. Humans don't like accidents very much. They stop us from living our long yet mostly insignificant lives.

 

\--"Dr. Halliwell?"

\--"Mm?"

\--"Sir, my readings tell me it's taking a lot more energy in than during trials."

\--"It's fine."

\--"Fine, sir?"

\--"Fluctuations are to be expected."

 

All those numbers and all that time we put into controlling these accidents, stopping them from happening. Prevention isn't elimination.

 

\----------

 

Moving swiftly around the lab, Luca was checking screens for readings and data and any sort of information that ensured the experiment would work. Readings were perfect beyond some fluctuations but that was normal. Energy wasn't something that was easily stabilized. Well, without the correct equipment. "Alright, clear the lab and get to observation. Let's get this thing started."

The lab techs scampered towards the exit, handheld devices giving them the readings they needed and controls for the large device that stood in the center of the room like a massive metal sculpture. Dr. Halliwell opted to remain behind with it despite constant warnings from the higher-ups that it could potentially injure him. He responded with a smile. Once behind the glass, the head technician gave a thumbs up to Dr. Halliwell who signalled for the experiment to begin.

A press of a button and the machine roared to life with all the elegance and beauty of an MRI machine. Dr. Halliwell winced but smiled. 

**_Please place the specimen onto the scanner._ **

He stepped over to a large black case and unclipped it. Inside was their specimen, a cat from the labs which recently succumbed to a rather nasty electric shock. With gloved hands, the cat was carried over to the large machine and placed onto the glass surface which housed all manner of lasers and scanners.

**_Scanning specimen._ **

The lab techs grinned to themselves. This had to work, so much effort had gone in!

 

\--"Activating stabilizers."

 

The machine seemed to screech as the energy stabilizers were activated, restricting the flow of energy both to and from. Dr. Halliwell smiled up at the lab techs before stepping to the side of the machine and opening a small panel. A press of a few buttons and a loud buzzer sounded.

_**Beginning procedure.** _

The whirring and screeching of the metal and magnets within grew ever louder, causing even the lab techs to take a step back from the window.

 

\--"We can't stop it."

\--"We have to, the stabilizers aren't working...!"

 

Deafened by the machine, Dr. Halliwell stared into the bright green light emanating from the scanners, almost being drawn towards them were it not for the sudden siren blast that sounded from the speakers.

**_WARNING: ENERGY LEVELS UNSTABLE_ **

"No. No! Not now!" Dr. Halliwell snarled and rushed to one of the lab techs stations, typing and clicking furiously in an attempt to override and increase the strength of the stabilizers. His hair stood on end. Although he soon realized it wasn't from stress or fear. Looking towards the machine, his eyes widened as he saw massive, crackling arcs of electricity firing from the machine, its colors as vibrant green as the scanning lights.

 

\--"SIR, GET OUT OF THERE!"

\--"DR. HALLIWELL!"

\--"RUN!!!"

 

\----------

 

It's a common misconception that humans have two inbuilt reactions: fight or flight. But this is terribly wrong. Humans react in one of two ways: fight or freeze. Total nonreaction to a potentially fatal situation. An easy way to completely obliterate your chances of survival. I'd call it stupid if it weren't for the fact that I did that very thing. I froze, stood stone still as that machine surged with energy. As it caused the lab to crumble at its power, pulling all manner of metals and electricals into its core and thus pulling in more power until inevitably it destroyed itself, destroyed the lab, destroyed me.

The Lazarus Machine, we called it. Named for the biblical story of a man raised from the dead. Fitting, as the device was to be created in order to increase our lifespan even further. But it seems Lazarus favored me that day, though perhaps he cursed me. That accident which tore flesh from bone and turned bone to ash did not kill me that day. I'm sure my screams and gags and cries could be heard beyond the lab as my body slowly, painfully pieced itself back together. The higher-ups stopped questioning me then, but they've kept me so close I can feel them breathing down my neck even now...


End file.
